Kleptomaniac
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: We only know the value of something when we lose it. [TidusxRikku oneshot]


Kleptomaniac

- - -

To steal or not to steal?

I always ask myself that question when my eyes feast upon something luscious. Believe it or not, I usually don't go for something flashy or valuable. Gil is great, but what can it do in the end? Buy items…and buy yourself out of trouble, hehe. Okay, all jokes aside. I used to steal money to support my Al-Bhed crew since being Al-Bhed put my entire family in quite a predicament. We were always looked down upon and probably stood on the lowest rung of the caste ladder. To a certain extent, money did buy us happiness. For example, Brother and I got all the latest toys on the market when we were young, and as we aged, we were able to buy costly engine parts for our machinas.

A few years ago, I started to feel guilty for living my life as a thief. Thieves were always known as the 'bad' guys and I did not want to be a 'bad' guy at all! I wanted to do something good for the people of Spira. I've heard numerous heroic tales about summoners defeating Sin, but I had no Summoner blood in me. I've always wanted to be one until the day I found out about the consequences for defeating Sin. I was terrified and angry at the same time. I couldn't believe our faith…our false hope was sacrificing summoners all over Spira. Being Rikku, the spunky and short-tempered Al-Bhed, I knew I had to do something!

I reformed myself. Gils and items with high monetary value no longer meant anything to me. After all, what could be more important than a person's life? What is Spira without its inhabitants? For the next few years, I stole to help people…even the ones who were against my family and race. At first I started slow. I stole food for the hungry, medicine for the sick, and shelter for the poor. Eventually, my courage started to build up and I started stealing religious scriptures and secret temple documents. I wanted to see just what the loony temple goons were planning. When I learned the 'truth', I knew I had to stop the summoners from going on their pilgrimage. I had to find a way to end their journey…their last journey. So…I'm sure you can guess what I did, right?

Yes, I started kidnapping! I even attempted to kidnap my own cousin because I loved her and there was no way I was going to let her throw her life away. Oh, why does she have to be so darn stubborn like me? Time was running out and I still have no idea how to save her, but Tidus promised me that we WOULD find a way.

As I sat here playing with the blitzball I sto---er…borrowed from him, I couldn't help but wonder if he had a plan yet. Besides worrying about Yunie, I was also worried about him. He had been pretty down lately and I know it's something that's not quite related to the pilgrimage. I do have a hunch on what it could be and that's why I sto—I mean…BORROWED his blitzball.

When I heard footsteps coming towards me, I quickly stopped playing with the ball and hid it behind a tree. Looking up, I smiled and offered my leader a seat next to me. With a weak grin, he sat down and leaned his head against the bark, sighing as if he was trying to release all the stress in him. I allowed my eyes to wander around the beautiful Macalania woods, but I couldn't help but steal a glance at him every second or so. His usual bright blue eyes were now dull and tired, reflecting a horrible combination of grief and sorrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a concerned tone that he didn't fail to pick up. He looked at me once before staring down as if he was unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry. If this is something personal, you don't need to tell me."

"Naw…don't worry about it. It's just that…I'm upset because I can't seem to find my blitzball. Heh, you're gonna laugh at me aren't you?" He looked at me and shook his head. He must've thought he sounded so stupid, but I don't think so at all.

"And why would I do that? It IS one of your most prized possessions, you know! I would go insane if I ever lost something precious to me."

"Yeah, but…it's just a blitzball! I don't know why I'm all depressed about it."

He was opening up to me, a good sign.

"No!" I corrected him. "It's not JUST any blitzball! It means a lot to you because your father gave it to you. Didn't you say it used to belong to the great Jecht himself?"

"Yes, but that's the thing. I HATE my father…I hate him so much…" I watched him as he clenched his fist into a tight ball, white knuckles looking as if they were about to burst out of his flesh. I was surprised at how sensitive he was to my touch. As soon as I laid a hand on his fingers, his tension easily faded.

"Do you want him out of your life?" I gently asked.

He was silent for a few moments, but I smiled when he finally said, "No…I don't. That's why I feel a part of him is gone now that I don't have his blitzball with me. I should've been more careful training, huh?" he chuckled.

"Would you cherish your blitzball…and maybe…your father if you were to find it again?"

"Yeah. I think I would. Even though I hate that…man…right now, I think I can learn to forgive him in the future. In a way, he shaped me as who I am today."

I nodded. "You're right. Even though you may despise Jecht now, one day you may learn WHY he left you, just like how I learned some truths I wish I hadn't."

"You know what, Rikku? You're right. Maybe my hatred for him clouded my better judgment. Man…now I really WISH I took better care of the ball. It's my only momento from him…"

"SO…you promise you'll take real good care of it if you were to find it again?" I couldn't wait to see the reaction on his face in a few seconds when I would hand him his possession.

"Yeah…"

"One moment." I stood up from the ground and dusted the dirt away from my shorts before going behind the tree. When I came out, I held out the blue and white ball proudly before handing it back to its owner. "Here you go!"

"What? Where did you find this?" he yelled in shock as he checked the ball to make sure it was really his.

"Oh…I found it…around…somewhere…" I whispered slyly.

"Thanks Rikku! You're the best!"

I beamed and blushed as he held me in his arms, embracing me until the excitement of his recovered blitzballl took over him. "Ha, I'll see you later, Rikku. I gotta go practice my shots. Drop by and watch me play, OK? Maybe we can even practice together!"

I watched him dash off and jump into the lake. Yes, I was definitely going to join him.

Heh, you see? Being a thief isn't ALL bad, especially when you're a good one like me! I got a wonderful hug in return and taught Tidus a priceless lesson:

We only know the value of something when we lose it. 


End file.
